sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shifting Sands Egg Base
The is a large base located in the northwestern area of the Desert Ocean Zone, and is owned by the Efrika Egg Army. The portion of the Efrika Egg Army that operates from this location is operated by Sub-boss Kerion Croc, who serves directly under Efrika Egg Boss Axel the Water Buffalo. Kerion seeks to bring all of the Desert Ocean Zone under the control of the Eggman Empire. Description The base is a very large, pyramidal structure surrounded by four somewhat tall, bulky towers; these towers are mounted with turrets and spotlights, and have bridges connecting each of them to allow Egg Soldiers to move from tower to tower while on patrol. The main building, the pyramid, has a large staircase leading up to its front gate. Naturally, the symbol of the Eggman Empire is plastered on the front of the gate, as well as on all four sides of the pyramid. The main interior of the building is located in the center of the pyramid, with pathways leading to the hangar, garages, and watchtowers. There is a large control room located roughly in the middle of the building, which allows for communication between other Egg Bases. The device that controls the base's Sandstorm Generator is also found here. Garage Given that there is little use for ground-traveling vehicles, due to all the sand, the single garage is somewhat small, and serves as a place where Egg Soldiers can repair damaged Extreme Gear. Hangar The top portion of the building contains a hangar which houses various types of aircraft, such as Egg Jets (jet-like aircraft). It also serves to house various aerial Badniks, such as Balkiries, Dragonflies, Hoverbies and Helihaulers. History Technology/Weaponry Like all Egg Army bases, this base is equipped with state-of-the-art technology from the Eggman Empire. Defensive Weaponry The four towers surrounding the main building are equipped with laser turrets; the shots fired from these weapons are narrow, high-speed laser "bullets" of concentrated energy. They are not the most accurate, however, making them ore effective against large targets. However, the "bullets" pierce through metal with ease, making them most effective against enemy vehicles and aircraft. The turrets can also be charged up to fire a continuous beam of energy that scorches everything in its path. Egg Soldier Weaponry Weapons carried by the Egg Soldiers here typically consist of laser rifles, but melee-weapons such as Energy Tonfas, Energy Staves, and iron knuckles have also been seen. Eggman Empire Tech Badniks *'Balkiry' - These Badniks are one of the common defensive forces that protect the base. *'Dragonfly' - *'Hoverby' - These Badniks are one of the common defensive forces that protect the base. They are often seen escorting Helihaulers, ensuring that them and their cargo is not attacked. *'Helihauler' - These large, helicopter-inspired Badniks are primarily used to haul things around through the air, as it is difficult for trucks to traverse over the sand. They have little to no offensive usage, and as such, Hoverbies often escort them as protection. Vehicles/Transportation Unlike the Egg Soldiers stationed at the Efrika Plains Egg Base, the ones stationed here almost exclusively use Extreme Gear to get around, as motorcycles and most trucks are ill-suited to drive through sand. Some Egg Soldiers pilot Egg Jets, and the transportation of loads is primarily done via Balkiry. Special: Sandstorm Generator The base is able to completely shut all possible entrances (garages, hangar, etc.) and, using a huge device installed at the base of the pyramid, kick up a massive sandstorm that then rages around the building, making it highly difficult, if not suicidal, to try and storm the building from the outside. An alarm sounds whenever the device is about to go off, allowing any Egg Soldiers outside to seek shelter within the building before the sandstorm is kicked up. Residents You may add residents, if you wish. Keep in mind that they must serve under Kerion Croc. *'Kerion Croc' - The Sub-boss who maintains this Egg Base, he is directly below Efrika Egg Boss Axel the Water Buffalo in terms of rank. *'Bamidele the Kudu' - After his home was destroyed by Kerion's Egg Soldiers, Bamidele willingly gave his allegiance to them in order to avoid possible death. Category:Locations Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Eggman Empire Category:Locations on Efrika